


“Every time I see you, you have a new bruise on your body. You’re either the world’s clumsiest person, or you’re in some kind of trouble.”

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. Lorcan is pleasantly surprised by Elide.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	“Every time I see you, you have a new bruise on your body. You’re either the world’s clumsiest person, or you’re in some kind of trouble.”

Elide walked into the restaurant and tightened her ponytail. Aelin had mentioned that her birthday celebration was in the enclosed courtyard out the back, so she wove between the tables as she made her way there trying not to stumble on her stiff and sore legs. It was a relief when the bustle and noise from the restaurant gave way to the easy music that was playing in the courtyard. It seemed she was the last on too arrive, she had taken a slightly longer shower to try and sooth her aching body. 

“Happy birthday,” Elide chimed as she kissed Aelin’s cheek and pushed a small package into her hands. 

“Oh Elide, you shouldn’t have,” Aelin said as she looked down the present.

Elide just shrugged. “I’m going to get a drink.”

Elide made her way to the bar where a large, dark figure was already leaning. Elide tried to hide her smile, but she couldn’t help it. Despite what everyone said she liked Lorcan. She found his no nonsense attitude a little refreshing, even though every other being he came into contact with just thought he was a bit of a dick. But they didn’t know him like Elide did.

“I’ll get an Old Fashioned, thanks,” Elide said to the bartender before turning to Lorcan. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Lorcan said the slightest of smiles on his face.

Elide noticed that he was nursing a drink in his hand. “Not joining in the festivities I see. Will you be lurking by the bar all night?”

Lorcan scoffed, “Just until I’m drunk enough to laugh at Fenrys’ drunk jokes.”

“So that’s a yes then?”

That earned Elide a rumble of a laugh and her smile widened. The bartender returned with her drink and Elide reached out to take it. She felt Lorcan track her movements and out of the corner of her eye she say him stiffen as his gaze landed on her arm. The sleeve of her blouse had gathered at her elbow, revealing the smattering of bruises on her forearm. She ignored his gaze and turned around to face the rest of the party. Lorcan did the same, taking a sip of his drink.

“Every time I see you, you have a new bruise on your body. You’re either the world’s clumsiest person, or you’re in some kind of trouble.”

His words were said jokingly, but Elide knew they were anything but. The tightness in his entire body told Elide that Lorcan was ready to tear apart this unknown threat against her. Elide would pay to see him try.

“I get them. In my class.” Elide said, trying to be nonchalant as Lorcan side eyed her sceptically as he took another sip of his drink. Then she smiled, “In my pole-dancing class.”

As Elide predicted her answer had been unexpected, and she smiled into her glass as Lorcan coughed and spluttered beside her with his drink having been inhaled down the wrong pipe. Their friends turned to them, looks of confusion as Elide stood there while Lorcan attempted to rein in his choking. Elide took a large sip of her drink and let the warmth of the alcohol settle in her stomach, let the buzz run to her head.

“If you’re nice to everyone tonight I might invite you to the end of semester performance.”

Elide didn’t look back as she made her way to her other friends, a new satisfied kind of smile on her face. But if she did she would have seen Lorcan gaping at her, at a complete loss as to what to do with all the new information she had given him. Elide didn’t see Lorcan knock back the rest of his drink and follow her. 


End file.
